


beg

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Just a short little thing, Leg Humping, M/M, Petplay, its filthy hours boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: A friend of mine told me some people in another server they're in enjoy my work with Bartolomeo, and I needed a break from my next Apoo/Hawkins fic. Thus, short a bartodish drabble, kinda based off of 'soft lips, sharp teeth.'
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	beg

"That's it, sweetheart. You're doing so, so good for Master. You look so cute like this." Cavendish smiles as he leisurely runs his fingers through Bartolomeo's hair and watches his pet's eyes as the roam over his body. Bartolomeo's cheeks are pink, eyes half-lidded and hazy, lips parted with labored breaths. And all Cavendish had to do to make Bartolomeo melt was wear a cute pair of underwear and one of Bartolomeo's old t-shirts, then tell his pup that while Master was two tired to fuck, he could still help his sweetheart out.

"T-Thank you, Master," Bartolomeo pants, still smiling breathlessly as he grinds against Cavendish's thigh like the dog he is. He's so thankful to his Master for letting him do this even though his Master is tired. Though, if Bartolomeo is right about the look in Master's eyes, then Master is enjoying this, too, and would rather be doing this than sleeping. If Bartolomeo had thought otherwise, he wouldn't have even started this, wouldn't have so much as spoken that favorite word of his, 'Master,' but it's incredibly pleasing to know that Master is enjoying this so much. He looks up at Cavendish, a whimper pulling itself from his throat as his bare cock rubs against the warm skin of Cavendish's thigh. "Master, s-so good," he keens lowly as precum dribbles down his cock, making the blond's skin slick. It makes it harder for the taller man to get the friction he wants, but damn does his Master look so good with Bartolomeo's precum slicking his thighs. So good that Bartolomeo doesn't even mind how it's getting harder to gain friction from this primal act.

Cavendish chuckles at his adorable pet's actions as he leans his back against the headboard, still keeping his leg between Bartolomeo's so his dear pup can gain some pressure from the act. The slow, lackadasical movements of his hand hand is the exact opposite of Bartolomeo's hips as the blond fondly twirls Bartolomeo's hair with his fingers. "That's it, sweet dog," he softly croons, "Keep going until you spill all over Master's leg." But he knows full well that Bartolomeo isn't sensitive enough to get off on just humping today, and that's exactly what he's counting on.

The encouragement brings a smile to Bartolomeo's face and he eagerly picks up his pace, grinding against Master's leg as hard as he can to get the pleasure he needs. "Sh-Shit, yes, Master," he pants as his hands grip tight, so tight, to Master's hips so he can hold onto his Master and make sure he doesn't accidentally thrust too hard and push his Master into the headboard and give him any injuries. His tongue pokes out from between his lips as he focuses on trying to reach his pleasure, knowing that his Master is waiting for his pup to cum.

But it only takes a couple more minutes after that before Bartolomeo realizes that there's a problem. That problem being that he's not going to be able to cum from this. As good as it is, it just isn't enough today. A low noise, half whine and half sob, are pulled from his throat as he looks up at Master. "I... I'm not sure I can..." he trails off, not wanting to admit that he can't do as his Master is telling him. His actions never stop, hoping that he can manage to reach his climax it he tries just a bit harder. But, poor pup, it just doesn't work and he feels nervousness and desperation building up in his body, sending an unpleasant feeling up his spine as he pitifully whines, "M-Master-!"

Cavendish coos as he gently reaches up to tousle Bartolomeo's hair. "Aw, is it not working, doggy? Poor little puppy!" Cavendish says in a sweet, soft tease as he pushes his leg up against Bartolomeo's cock, giving him just a little more pressure just to prove that his pet won't be able to get off. "Do you need something a bit... more, dear pup?"

Bartolomeo nods with a soft whimper as he rocks against Cavendish's leg even harder, trying desperately to reach his orgasm. "Please, Mas-ter," he pants, "I-I need m-ore-!"

A pleased, airy laugh falls from Cavendish's lips like leaves in autumn as he cups Bartolomeo's cheeks in his hands. He smiles wider when Bartolomeo's desperate gaze meets his own. "Alright, doggy, if you want something a bit more, than I need to hear you beg for it. Do you think you can say some pretty words for your Master so Master knows what you want?"

Bartolomeo immediately nods, a relieved and excited grin forming on his lips as he slows down his pace to a stop. His hands, however, never leave Master's hips as he thinks of what he would like to ask for from his Master. As the first 'Master, please, could I-' leaves his lips, Cavendish's cheeks grow darker and his breathing shallower. Bartolomeo can't help but preen as he lets all his dirty thoughts come out in the form of breathless, needy words that make his Master's eyes grow dark with lust and desire. And Bartolomeo knows in that moment that he's a good dog for one reason - because good dogs know how to beg. Especially in a way that pleases their Master.


End file.
